This invention is directed to a branding device, and more particularly to a branding bracket.
Livestock branding is the practice of imprinting or marking livestock with a unique identifier to allow simple identification of who owns the particular livestock. Branding is accomplished by heating a brand until the point that when it is applied to the skin of the animal it burns the skin leaving a scar of the brand on the animal's skin. Alternatively, freeze branding cools the brand with a coolant such as dry ice. The brand is placed on a portion of the animal's skin and results in the animal's hair growing in with a lighter pigment where the brand has been placed.
Brands often use an alphanumeric identification system that requires numerous characters to be branded into the livestock. Additionally, brands can incorporate unique symbols, such as logos. Therefore, conventional branding requires that each character of the brand be heated or cooled, and then applied, separately. This results in a time-consuming process that results in decreased efficiency and greater lengths of discomfort to the animal. Accordingly, a need exists for a branding bracket that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore a primary object of this invention is to provide a branding bracket that improves upon the state of the art.
It is another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that allows the application of multiple branding irons at once.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that is more efficient.
It is another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that allows independent movement of branding irons.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that reduce the duration of animal discomfort.
It is another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that allows for rapid change in branding irons.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that accommodates different sizes of brands.
It is another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that is comfortable for the user to use.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that is easy to use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a branding bracket that is inexpensive.
These and other object, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following.